


Jumping lessons

by SailorYue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus teaches Frisk how to jump</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in the game during Papyrus’s fight, if you dont jump over his attacks when overcome by the blue attack, he starts coaching you on how to jump. So I wonder if Frisk would really have difficulties in jumping. Then this idea came to mind.  
> 

Not long after their "date" Papyrus looked over at Frisk tilting his head.

"HUMAN, SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME. DURING OUR FIGHT, YOU SEEMED TO HAVE HAD GREAT DIFFICULTY OVERCOMING MY BLUE ATTACK. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO JUMP?"

Frisk shook their head, shyly. 

"WHAT? THIS NO GOOD! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO JUMP!"

Frisk was startled at his announcement. 

Soon they were outside, where Papyrus was giving an example of jumping.

"SEE HUMAN, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BEND YOUR KNEES, THEN QUICKLY STRAIGHTEN THEM, PUSHING OFF THE GROUND." He did just that, giving an amazing leap in the air. 

Frisk tried to follow by example, but only resulting in falling flat on their face.

"NO, NO, THAT IS NOT GOOD! LET ME HELP YOU!"

Papyrus put his hands under Frisk's arms and tried instructing them again. "NOW BEND YOUR KNEES, AND TRY AGAIN."

Frisk did so, only instead of falling over, they were lifted high up over Papyrus's head. They let out a startled squeak. Papyrus repeated this excersize. Soon Frisk was having fun with this.

"uh... what's going on here?" Sans looked over not sure what to think at what he was seeing, Papyrus holding the human child over his head.

"AH, SANS. I WAS JUST TEACHING THE HUMAN HOW TO PROPERLY JUMP!

Sans raised a brow. "were you now? well, don't let me interrupt you." He went inside, barely suppressing the chuckle.

Papyrus looked up at the human over his head. "OK, SHALL WE CONTINUE WITH THE LESSON?" 

Frisk nodded with a look filled with determination. The lessons proceeded.


End file.
